Neumático
by Cacell
Summary: Solía ser el neumático frontal derecho de un camión, hasta que el camión fue abandonado y dejado a que se oxidara. Entonces, fue removido y llevado a casa a convertirse en la hamaca de un niño. Una historia acerca de crecer y avanzar. LeonCloud Traduc


Título: Neumático

Autora: Sorceress Fantasia

Parejas: Leon/Cloud

Advertencias: AU, POV, niño!Squall y niño!Cloud, fluff, cursi

Disclaimer: Por mucho que me gustaría reclamar a Cloud, me asusta un poco la gunblade de Leon. Así que bien, no poseo Kingdom Hearts, los varios Final Fantasies o ninguno de sus personajes.

Resumen: Solía ser el neumático frontal derecho de un camión, hasta que el camión fue abandonado y dejado a que se oxidara. Entonces, fue removido y llevado a casa a convertirse en la hamaca de un niño. Una historia acerca de crecer y avanzar.

* * *

Solía ser el neumático frontal derecho de un camión. Un camión viejo, apaleado, gastado que había, en sus mejores días, llevado a su conductor al otro lado del país, villa a villa, ciudad a ciudad. Esos habían sido sus días más orgullosos. Todavía podía recordarlos, la rudeza de los caminos de tierra por los que viajaba, la frescura del viento que lo azotaba, el olor a petróleo y el constante murmullo del motor.

Y entonces el camión se rompió. Fue rápidamente arreglado, pero el camión ya era viejo. Volvió a romperse demasiado pronto. Todavía recordaba la fuerza de la patada que el conductor le había propinado, maldiciendo bruscamente acerca de cómo no valía la pena seguir arreglando el camión. Antes de que lo supiera, el camión ya había sido abandonado en un gran campo abierto, pelándose su pintura y oxidándose sus engranajes.

Al principio, había albergado esperanza de que el conductor volviera por ellos un día. Después de todo, les había servido tan lealmente. Pero pronto perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de amaneceres y atardeceres, confundió el número de lunas que habían pasado, y la lluvia los azotó con tanta aversión que parecía decirles en burla "Olviden ese hombre. Nunca regresará."

Extrañaba el murmullo del motor.

Pero era tanto más fácil dormir y no preocuparse por nada más sin ese zumbido constante.

Así que durmió. Y esperó. Esperó.

* * *

Pudo haber sido un minuto, un día, un mes, un año o incluso más, pero eventualmente, despertó. En ese gran campo abierto, debajo de ese camión oxidado, sintió manos separándolo de la rueda. Y tan repentinamente como se había encontrado abandonado con el camión antes, se encontró a sí mismo siendo llevado a casa por un hombre que nunca antes había visto.

En el camino, mientras el hombre lo sujetaba firmemente bajo su brazo, esperó secretamente ser puesto en la rueda de un nuevo vehículo, cualquier vehículo, sólo para sentirse útil de nuevo. Vagamente, se preguntó si la carretera todavía se sentía tan áspera, si el viento todavía se sentía tan fresco, y si este nuevo motor sería ruidoso como el del viejo camión. ¿Qué tipo de vehículo sería? ¿A dónde viajaría esta vez? ¿Cuántas personas dependerían de él?

Todas esas preguntas seguían corriendo por su mente cuando el hombre lo ató a una cuerda y lo colgó de una gruesa, robusta, rama de árbol en su patio. Fue sólo cuando un niño salió corriendo de la casa y se arrojó hacia él que se dio cuenta, bastante tardíamente, que no estaba puesto en un vehículo. Ni siquiera en una rueda de ningún tipo, de hecho.

- ¡Sq-Squall! –gritó el hombre que lo había traído a casa, correteando hacia el niño que ahora estaba sentado firmemente en el piso y frotando su cabeza en obvia confusión. El neumático había una vez oído a su viejo conductor mencionar algo acerca de que lo que sube debe bajar, y después de que el niño se arrojara hacia él, había volado por el aire y había vuelto a bajar, golpeando al niño de lleno en la cabeza. Ah, eso explicaba porqué sentía como si hubiera golpeado algo antes, en su meditación.

- ¡Squall! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algún lugar? ¡Niño tonto! ¡Eso es una hamaca para que juegues, no para que te golpees! –El hombre continuó sermoneando mientras le quitaba el polvo a las rodillas del niño y revisaba su frente.

¿Una hamaca? ¿Era eso lo que era ahora? ¿Qué era una hamaca, de todos modos?

Squall no respondió. En cambio, le dio al neumático una mirada larga y dura.

El neumático aprendió rápidamente lo que era una hamaca en los siguientes meses. Squall parecía determinado a enseñárselo cada vez que llegaba a la casa, dándole un buen empujón y escurriéndose rápidamente para evitar ser golpeado. A veces todavía fallaba y, cuando eso sucedía, lo empujaba de nuevo en represalia por haberlo hecho caer y ensuciar sus pantalones con la tierra del piso. Esto generalmente sucedía por las tardes, cuando el niño volvía de algo llamado "escuela primaria".

Mientras que no era demasiado malo vivir la vida siendo una hamaca para el niño, a veces el neumático todavía se preguntaba sobre el viejo camión y si volvería a escuchar el murmullo de un motor.

* * *

El tiempo generalmente significaba poco para neumáticos como él, así que no estaba seguro de cuánto de su vida había pasado como hamaca antes de que la familia de enfrente se mudara y otra familia llegara. Cosas como ésta pasaban a menudo en su viejo barrio, de modo que usualmente no se fijaba, excepto que esta vez el neumático frontal izquierdo del camión de esa familia se había despedido antes de irse, así que el recuerdo permanecía. Eso, y porque había otro niño pequeño en la nueva familia.

El niño era bastante diferente de Squall. Mientras que Squall tenía cabello oscuro y revoltoso y una mirada bastante ruda, que era poco característica de su joven edad (al menos eso era lo que pensaba el neumático cada vez que el niño lo fulminaba con la mirada desde el suelo), este nuevo niño era rubio y miraba el mundo a través de un par de ojos azules grandes e inocentes. Al neumático le recordaba al animal contra el que su camión se había chocado y que había aplastado cuando todavía estaba puesto en una rueda –su viejo conductor lo había llamado un 'estúpido ciervo ciego'—antes de ser sacrificado.

Poco misterio era porqué el neumático había casi sentido la necesidad de prevenir al niño, darle una señal para que corriera, cuando Squall le hizo un gesto para que cruzara la calle. El niño apenas vaciló un momento antes de cruzar el camino.

- Soy Squall. Vivo aquí –dijo el niño mientras señalaba su casa, una casita elegante con paredes blancas y puerta de caoba-. ¿Tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Cloud. Me mudé allí –respondió el nuevo niño, sus manos aferrándose a las mangas de su playera, demasiado grande para él, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Parecía ignorar cuán aparente su respuesta era, ya que los peones seguían ocupados descargando cajas blancas y metiéndolas en la pequeña casa.

Squall generalmente era un niño reservado, por lo que sabía el neumático, pero siempre hacía alboroto más rápido de lo que el neumático solía hacer una revolución cuando alguien lo trataba como tonto. Estaba llegando a esa 'edad rebelde' que Laguna –ah, ese era el nombre del hombre que lo había traído a casa- había dicho que era inevitable, y una de sus frases favoritas actuales era "Ya sé, no tenías que decírmelo."

Para su sorpresa, Squall meramente asintió. Squall luego tomó la pequeña mano de Cloud y lo llevó a su casa, a pesar de las tímidas protestas de Cloud de que debería ir a su casa y ayudar.

El neumático pensó que era interesante como los humanos hacían amigos entre ellos.

* * *

A pesar de la adición de otro niño, las cosas no cambiaron mucho para el neumático. Squall todavía le propinaba un golpe o un empujón cada vez que llegaba de la primaria, aunque la cantidad de veces que no lograba esquivarlo se hacía menor y menor. Ocasionalmente, Cloud lo miraba curiosamente desde el otro lado de la calle, como si se estuviera preguntando porqué su nuevo amigo siempre quería golpearlo. ¿Quizá Cloud no sabía que ahora era una hamaca, y ser golpeado era lo que hacían las hamacas?

Luego Cloud empezó a visitar a menudo. O más bien, Squall se negaría a dejar que el rubio volviera a casa y harían juntos algo llamado 'deberes' dentro de la casa. A veces terminaban temprano, y Cloud inmediatamente corretearía hacia el jardín, prefiriendo estar al aire libre, y Squall lo seguiría.

Fue durante uno de esos días que Cloud le preguntó a Squall si podía jugar con el neumático.

- ¿Quieres jugar con esta cosa? ¿Qué tiene de divertido? –respondió Squall.

- ¡Porque es una hamaca, y las hamacas son divertidas! –dijo Cloud, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Después de un rato, cuando Squall no hubo respondido, se volvió a morder el labio inferior, igual que el primer día de haberse mudado. El neumático recordaba haber visto esa pequeña acción-. ¿No puedo jugar con él?

Squall pareció nervioso ante esto, un poco de rojo esparciéndose por sus mejillas mientras empezaba a rascarse la punta de su nariz. Sus ojos se desviaron, como si cualquier cosa fuera más interesante que Cloud y el neumático.

- No... no es eso...

- ¿Entonces puedo jugar con él? –Cloud no le dio a Squall otra chance para protestar. Al siguiente segundo, ya se había trepado hasta el agujero del neumático y se había acomodado, su estómago apoyándose contra el neumático.

Se sentía un poco raro, pensó el neumático. Estaba acostumbrado a ser estirado sobre una rueda. Tener a un niño donde solía haber una rueda se sentía… extraño. No era incómodo. Cloud no pesaba mucho, así que no era incómodo. Sólo se sentía extraño. ¿Y no quería Cloud jugar con él? ¿No debería estar empujándolo y esquivándolo? Así era como Squall jugaba con él. ¿Qué planeaba Cloud?

Entonces se sintió a sí mismo siento impulsado hacia delante, luego ligeramente hacia atrás, como un arco. No llegaba demasiado alto ni demasiado lejos –la cuerda que lo ataba a la rama del árbol no se lo permitía- y pronto volvió a caer. Y justo cuando creyó que sólo iba a balancearse un par de veces más y luego a quedarse quieto, al igual que después de un empujón de Squall, empezó a moverse hacía delante otra vez. Esta vez, el neumático pudo sentir la patada que Cloud le dio al suelo.

- ¡Cl-Cloud! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡A la hamaca no le gustan los niños! ¡Les pega!

Un grito angustiado de Squall.

- ¡No seas tonto, Squall! ¡A las hamacas no les desagrada nadie!

Esa tarde, mientras Squall permanecía tenso y ojeándolo, y mientras Cloud continuaba pateando el suelo y elevándolos más y más como si los dedos de Cloud casi pudieran tocar las hojas verdes del gran árbol o incluso más, el neumático se sintió realizado por la primera vez desde que dejara de viajar.

* * *

Las hojas del árbol se volvieron amarillas y cayeron, y volvieron a crecer tras ser reemplazadas por blanca nieve. Squall y Cloud se graduaron de la escuela primaria y fueron a secundaria. Squall todavía lo empujaba cuando llegaba de la escuela, y su tensa conducta salía a superficie cada vez que Cloud trataba de jugar con el neumático.

- ¡Te caerás y te lastimarás! –gritaba Squall, quedándose a un lado, con los brazos extendidos como si estuviera listo para atrapar a su amigo si realmente se caía.

- ¡No me caeré! –siempre respondía Cloud, sonrisas y risa acompañando su voz.

Luego el padre de Squall había cambiado su sedán familiar por un auto más grande y más nuevo, y el neumático miraba los neumáticos nuevos cada vez que el auto era dejado contra el cordón. Si dejaban el auto en el garaje, el neumático miraba la puerta cerrada de éste. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Squall y Cloud terminaron la secundaria e ingresaron al mismo bachillerado, al igual que habían ingresado a la misma secundaria y la misma primaria.

Squall dejó de empujarlo cada vez que llegaba a casa. Su mano estaba demasiado ocupada sujetando la de Cloud.

Y Cloud dejó de jugar con él. Había querido, una vez, pero Squall le había dicho tranquilamente que Cloud era demasiado pesado ahora y la cuerda no aguantaría.

Así que en cambio, a veces, Cloud arrastraba a Squall hasta la hamaca, sólo para sentarse cerca del neumático y hablar. El neumático aprendió muchas cosas nuevas sólo por oírlos charlar. Como que la chica que vivía al lado se había juntado con el chico que vivía dos casas más allá, y todos en la escuela sabían pero pretendían no saberlo. Como que a Cloud le iba bien en literatura pero a menudo necesitaba ayuda en física. Como que Squall siempre se ofrecía para ayudar a Cloud con física sólo para que ningún otro chico de su clase tuviera que ser tutor de Cloud.

Habían compartido su primer beso al lado del neumático, también.

Había sido una de esas tardes llenas de charla, mientras Cloud le contaba a Squall acerca de mudarse a otra ciudad por la universidad, cuando Squall repentinamente cerró la distancia entre ellos y reclamó los labios de Cloud. Cloud parpadeó un momento, estiró una mano para tocarse los labios, y sonrió.

- La Universidad Twilight es genial para especializarse en física, ¿sabes? –dijo Cloud, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Squall-. Podríamos ir juntos.

Squall sólo asintió, su rostro rojo y ardiendo.

Y fue entonces que el neumático deseó por primera vez poder golpear a Squall sin tener que ser empujado primero.

* * *

Cerca de tres meses después de que Squall y Cloud se fueran juntos a la universidad, una fuerte tormenta visitó el barrio. El trueno resonó en la distancia y su luz parpadeó a través del cielo. Uno de estos grandes centelleos blancos golpeó el gran árbol del que colgaba el neumático, y el viento y lluvia barrieron el área.

No pasó mucho antes de que el neumático cayera en picada hacia el suelo junto a la rama del árbol, entre otros.

Cuando la tormenta aflojó, el patio fue limpiado y el neumático llevado al garaje a ser guardado. Ya no era necesario tener una hamaca, ya que los niños se habían ido.

El garaje era un lugar tranquilo comparado a donde solía estar. Y el auto familiar eventualmente acabó afuera por la cantidad de cosas que metían adentro, así que el neumático ya ni siquiera podía oír el rugido del motor del auto cuando alguien manejaba.

Extrañaba las risas de los niños y sus dulces tonterías.

Pero era tanto más fácil dormir y no importarle nada más sin esos ruidosos chillidos de júbilo, sentimientos escondidos y furiosos sonrojos.

Así que durmió. Y esperó. Esperó.

* * *

Pudo haber sido un minuto, un día, un mes, un año, o incluso más, pero eventualmente, se despertó. En ese oscuro y frío garaje, acostado en un rincón lleno de polvo y bloques de madera, escondido debajo de latas de pintura reseca, fue despertado de su sueño por voces hablando en la cercanía.

- Perdón, Cloud. Si hubiese sabido que papá iba a hacernos limpiar el garaje para él, nunca habría respondido a su llamada.

- Idiota. ¿Qué tiene de malo que ayudes a tu padre de vez en cuando? Sabes que se está poniendo viejo y todo este polvo no va a ayudar a su tos. Y el garaje necesita que lo limpien de todas formas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien limpió este lugar?

- ¿Probablemente hace siete u ocho años? Por lo que recuerdo, el garaje ha sido usado como depósito desde que nos mudamos a la universidad.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? Con razón este lugar es una incubadora de polvo. No dejaremos que esto pase en nuestro apartamento, ¿entendido?

- ... maniático...

- ¿Escuché algo? Porque si escuché algo, entonces alguien dormirá en el sofá esta noche. Me vendría bien tener toda la cama para mí.

- N-No. No dije nada.

Luego hubo una rápida sucesión del sonido de una escoba barriendo contra el piso y el choque de latas de metal golpeándose. Este era el día más ruidoso que el neumático había oído en mucho tiempo.

Repentinamente, las latas de pintura, esas que habían estado apiladas encima de él por tanto tiempo que casi se sentía como si fueran una sola entidad, fueron levantadas. Hubo un suave brillo, iluminando la silueta de un hombre, y el neumático se sintió más liviano de lo que nunca antes había sido.

- Hay un neumático aquí... ¿pero Laguna no vendió su auto hace años?

Esa voz se oía... familiar.

- Probablemente fuera un repuesto. Papá siempre deja cosas tiradas por doquier, así que quizá sea por eso.

- Eso es verdad. Ey, Squall, ¿recuerdas que solías tener un neumático como hamaca en el patio de enfrente cuando éramos niños? ¿La hamaca que tú decías que odiaba a los niños?

- ¿Yo dije eso?

- Por supuesto que sí. Eras un niño raro que decía cosas raras y hacía cosas todavía más raras. Recuerdo haber pensado que ibas a estrangularme y esconder mi cuerpo en algún lugar el día que me mudé aquí y tú me dijiste que viniera.

El neumático parecía recordar algo parecido.

- ¡Nunca hice eso! Sólo estaba… ¡Sólo estaba siendo amistoso con el niño nuevo!

- Claro. Eso explica porqué nunca le dijiste hola a Tifa cuando se mudó al barrio. Y Aerith. Y Yuffie. Como sea, estábamos hablando de la hamaca. ¿La recuerdas?

- Sí. Papá la quitó cuando nos fuimos. No crees que ese neumático de ahí sea la hamaca, ¿no?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, limpiando el polvo que se había acumulado en el neumático. El neumático se sintió mucho más limpio de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

- Podría ser, pero no importa realmente. Sólo estaba pensando… quizá deberíamos conseguir una hamaca cuando tengamos hijos.

- ¡¿Hijos?!

El neumático sintió un ruido sordo.

- ¿Vamos a adoptar? ¡Nunca hablamos de esto! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que querías hijos!

- Qué mal. Eso es algo que debiste haber preguntado antes de poner el anillo de boda en mi dedo. Qué bueno que nos acabamos de casar. Seguimos bajo período de prueba, así que si te opones a tener hijos…

- … E-Eso no es lo que quise decir.

Hubo una sonrisa, y de pronto el neumático pudo ver al joven Cloud que había abandonado este lugar tantos años atrás, el niño que insistía con jugar con él y causaba que Squall se preocupara excesivamente. Y mientras que su cabello era más largo de lo que recordaba, Squall todavía conservaba el mismo porte tenso, aquél que el hombre cargaba siempre que Cloud jugaba con él.

- Podemos tener una mascota primero, sabes, sólo para asegurarnos de que estamos listo para la responsabilidad. Realmente me gustaría tener un cachorrito.

- ¿Te refieres a ese cachorrito que no paraba de ladrar y lamerte la mano en el instante que entramos a la tienda de mascotas el otro día? ...Bien, lo compraremos.

- ¡Genial! ¡Acabemos de ordenar el garage entonces! ¡La tienda de mascotas cierra a las cinco!

Y entonces Cloud lo levantó y se lo llevó, fuera del garaje y dentro de la maleta de un sedán familiar blanco. El neumático se preguntó si iba a convertirse en la hamaca del cachorrito. Se preguntó si Cloud tenía un auto y necesitaba un neumático de repuesto.

No pensó demasiado en ello. Sólo volvió a dormir. Parecía ser un largo viaje, y ya se enteraría cuando se despertara.

-owari-

Notas de la traductora: Hace falta tanto, tanto material LeonCloud en el fandom hispano u.u Este es mi humilde aporte por el momento, quizá luego traduzca algo más de esta autora que hace LeonClouds tan bonitos x3

Este fic va dedicado a **Akari-Chibi** porque la arrastré conmigo a Kingdom Hearts y Final Fantasy, comparte mi fetiche por Cloud, y está durmiendo como un oso en la cama de al lado y yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer que traducir en la oscuridad el fic que le había prometido XD

Así que… ¿review? Me gustaría saber qué tan popular es esta pareja en el fandom hispano, pa ver si quieren más one-shots : D ¡Harán feliz al neumático si dejan review! XD


End file.
